


Lost Time

by carlynroth



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e08 Year of Hell, F/M, Inspired by Wonder Woman (2017), Lost Love, Tragic Romance, Wonder Woman (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlynroth/pseuds/carlynroth
Summary: His hands are cupping her face, and she knows he is telling her goodbye. His thumb strokes her cheek. “I wish we had more time.”





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [时不可再](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123662) by [LaiBeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiBeli/pseuds/LaiBeli)



> My apologies to Diana and Steve for stealing their thunder.

The explosion throws Kathryn to the floor as Voyager lurches violently beneath her. There is a flash of white light inside of her skull, and for the briefest moment she feels like she is floating. As she returns to herself, she flattens her hands beneath her and begins to stand.

Large, strong hands are grabbing her arms and hauling her upright. She looks up to find Chakotay’s worried face just inches from hers. He is saying something, but she feels as if her ears are underwater.

She blinks at him, and shakes her head. “What?”

He grasps her shoulders firmly and speaks again. She can hear his voice, but her mind won’t process the words. Something tells her it isn’t good.

Her hands find her ears, wanting to remove whatever is filling them, but nothing is there. Again, she shakes her head. “What are you saying?”

Then, his hands are cupping her face and she knows he is saying goodbye. If only she could understand what he is telling her.

Tears fill her eyes. She has to stop him from... something. Her mind is twisted into impossible knots, but still she blurts out her protest. “No, Chakotay. I can do it. Let me do it.”

He shakes his head and says something else, but she still cannot seem to process it. Why can’t she understand him? What is he about to do? And why does she feel so desperate to stop him?

His hands guide hers down away from her ears, giving them a final squeeze to punctuate the last words he says to her before he steps away to take Tom’s place at the con.

And she realizes that Chakotay has left something small and hard pressed into her palm; it is the pocket watch that he had tried to gift her just before he was abducted, and which she had ordered him to recycle. But no sooner has she realized this than Tom’s hand is on her shoulder and they are whisked away by a transporter to an ally ship, where she watches what is left of Voyager steer towards the large spherical section of Annorax’s vessel.

Somehow, through the din of her ringing ears and the percussive sound of continued weapons-fire, one thought rises to the surface of her consciousness—

He disobeyed orders.

The viewscreen flashes with the bright light of an explosion at the center of the timeship. When it flickers out, there is nothing left of Voyager.

In the back of her mind, she registers a shouted report from one of the officers, informing them all that the timeship’s temporal core is destabilizing. A temporal incursion is about to occur, and this time its target will be itself.

Kathryn’s eyes slip closed, focusing on the sudden moment of clarity that settles upon her like a cool breeze against her skin. Finally, she knows what Chakotay said.

His hands are cupping her face, and she knows he is telling her goodbye. His thumb strokes her cheek. “I wish we had more time.”

Tears fill her eyes. His idea will work—she is certain that it will—but she is the captain and she should go down with her ship. She has to stop him. “No, Chakotay. I can do it. Let me do it.”

He shakes his head. “I’ll save today, and you’ll get them home.”

His hands guide hers down away from her ears, giving them a final squeeze to punctuate the last words he says to her before he steps away to take Tom’s place at the con. “I love you, Kathryn.”

And then, he is gone.


End file.
